A need exists to provide lighting in applications such as sessions where photographs are taken, such as, photographs for motion pictures, video and still photographs. Such sessions, sometimes called productions, often are held for only one or a few times and/or at locations where no permanent lighting equipment is provided that is adequate for the situation or where a primary lighting source or additional lighting is needed. In such cases, portable or temporary light sources are used. One such type of light source is provided by fluorescent lamps which are relatively inexpensive and provide a reasonable amount of light output in the visible spectrum range that is determined by the type of fluorescent lamp used. Such lamps can produce a cool and diffuse light. Other types of sessions require different types of lighting sources such as, for example, incandescent lights, LED cluster type lights, quartz-halogen, metal-halide, neon, cold-cathode, and so forth.
While fixtures are available that permit use of one or more fluorescent lamps or other types of lighting sources in such temporary situations, these are relatively cumbersome in appearance and to use. Accordingly, a need exists for a modular light fixture for fluorescent and other types of light sources that is better adapted for use in such portable and temporary applications.